


Amber Strings

by SimplySix



Series: The World of Jay Jallette [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scout with a passion for music finds solace during his Medic's nightly violin practise. Little does he know, feelings are mutual in this secret exchange of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violin Practise

He does not know I can hear him.

Late at night after everyone else has gone to sleep, he does not know that I can hear him outside of my office. It is endearing to hear him try to keep quiet. The boy is so full of energy and moving constantly. His adrenaline must rush through his blood all the time. I have not seen him stand still for more than a few seconds.

He is my _kleinen Kolibri_.

I can hear him rustling outside of the door. He used to stay in the Resupply Room, farther from my reach. Lately, he has moved closer. He hides in his locker until everyone else has gone. It is amazing that he is truly that small and agile. I am not sure when he started staying later.

I had noticed only a few weeks ago, myself.

When I needed to retrieve something I had left in my own locker, I heard feverish noises around me. I thought it may have been an animal or one of my birds, but nothing was in the room with me. I searched around the rafters for a moment before deciding it was nothing. However, I could not help but feel I was being watched the entire time I searched for my rosin.

I shook it off and returned to my office. After that night, though, I listened closely for the sounds again.  I could hear them. They were small, quiet and timid. They sounded childish. At first, I thought it was to annoy me. I thought about confronting him and seeing what he wanted. Then, I heard them.

I heard his tears.

He did a grand job of trying to cover the sobs and the sniffles in his clothes. It wasn’t as if he came to my office and cried _every_ night. After a hard battle, or after the team had spent their time abusing him over dinner for not being quick enough, I would hear him sniffling later that night. He would sit outside my door and cry.

My bow would not falter. I kept playing. I began noticing that the longer and the louder I played, the quieter his sounds became. I would play until they died away all together.

This behaviour became routine.

Where I used to play every other night, I play _every_ night now. I always begin at 10 PM. I am never late, and neither is he. He is never on time for anything else. He is never quiet for anyone else, either.

He never _cries_ for anyone else.

It would be a terrible lie to say that I did not enjoy commanding the boy’s attention. I could tell that he relied on my music in some way. If I would stop or slow down before my hour long practise, I would hear him shuffling outside. Even though the sounds were minute, my ears had been trained to hear the faintest of sounds.

I could visualise his body pressed up against the wood of the door. I could imagine his pale, thin fingers digging into the grain desperately. His bright, blue eyes narrow from worry and pain. Every muscle in his body rigid from an aching he was too young to understand.

When I had felt it sufficient enough torture, I would play his favourite song.

He was mine under the spell of _Pachebel’s Canon in D_.

I could hear his soft, painful whimpers. I could feel the heat from his body. I could sense that we were connected deeper than the music.  It may have started as something simple like curiosity, but he did not stay curious for long.

No.

My BLU Scout was a part of me now. He wanted to go farther than being outside the door of my office. His reddened cheeks in the Mess Hall and his adverted glances on the battlefield were all indicators of his guilt and his desire.

It was perfect.

Our waltz had gone on long enough. Any longer and I may ravage him unnecessarily. I will play for him every day and night from here on out. But he will not remain outside of my door.

No.

He would be in my bed where he belonged.

I stop playing and hold both instrument and bow in my left hand. I wait patiently as I listen for the soft, painful scratches at my door. As I expect, Scout’s nails press into the door frame causing it to whisper softly against its hinges. I can hear him breathe into the wood.

He is whispering. He is begging me not to stop.

I walk forward carefully and slowly put my hand on the door knob. I do not hesitate because I know that he will have heard my boots drawing closer and he will try to flee. I open the door quickly and his body tumbles into my office in an ungraceful heap.

His belt is undone and his pants are pushed apart from his lap. He is hard against his thigh as he scrambles to his other side and tries to cover himself. His face turns a beet red and he begins to babble.

My Scout is cute when he is nervous.

“Vhat vere you doing, mein _Kolibri_?”

My voice is low and rumbling. It is not threatening, but I know my face looks stern because Scout turns away from me, embarrassed.

He does not speak.

“Zhat vas a question.” I repeat.

“Please don’t be mad, Doc.”

His voice is pleading. His eyes are glittering with tears. He has been crying.

“I. . .I just love hearin’ ya play!” he continues. “Please, I’m sorry! I. . .like. . .the way. . . your music. . .it makes me feel. . .”

He is struggling.

I smile faintly.

“So, it _has_ been you zhat has been stalking me zhis whole time.” I state simply.

Scout nods, wordlessly.


	2. Names

The silence is oppressing. The breeze from my open, bedroom window pushes through my office from the back of the Infirmary.  The lights flicker and my Scout’s pale, beautiful face is stricken with embarrassment and fear. He refuses to meet my eyes and I am amused.

“Look at me, Scout.”

He refuses, tears starting to slide down his face. His entire body is quaking and his erection is still pulsing between his legs. It makes my blood boil in my veins. I find it too satisfying to have the lithe, smart mouthed youth in this position.

I am too old to be enjoying this.

“I said _look_ at me.”

His face is trying to conjure anger and hate. The scrunched up muscles in his jaw are clenched tight as he gnashes his teeth together. I bring my bow forward and press the heel of it under the boy’s chin. His blue eyes stare at me resentfully as I force him to meet my gaze.

He waits for me to start yelling, I think. He is bracing himself for some sort of rejection.

It is too cute.

“Vhy didn’t you ask to come in, Scout?”

As I suspect, this catches the young man off guard. He stares at me for a moment while I smile at him. I can see that he thinks I am trying to fool him. His eyes become narrow and tense. He is acting on his fight or flight response and I lament that I did not shut the door behind me.

“I didn’t need to take anymore shit from the other guys, aight!?” he blurted. “It’s bad enough they rag on me for bein’ young and stupid! I ain’t stupid! I just. . .I just gotta be that way cause if I ain’t, then someone’s gonna be wailin’ on me, ya know!?”

The Scout pauses and tries to catch his breath. His chiseled abdominal muscles are moving against the thin fabric of his night shirt. His eyes are conflicted as he looks off to the side.

“ _He_ played violin in high school.”

Now, _I_ am thrown off guard.

I stare at the young man for a moment, thinking carefully. Finally, after a long pause, I remove my bow from Scout’s throat and calmly walk to my office door. I shut and lock it from the inside and I hear him shuffle nervously behind me.

“ _Who_ played violin, Scout?”

“A friend.” the Scout replies heatedly. “A really good one. And my name ain’t Scout, Doc! It’s _Jay_ , okay? God, it’s not a fuckin’ big deal if people say my name. Half the world has it. . . so do a bunch of stupid birds.”

I turn, startled, and stare at the young man on my office floor.

He is trying to pull his shirt down over his throbbing organ. His face is burning red and his eyes are glittering with tears. I find him strikingly beautiful. He is a young Adonis in his prime. I feel ugly and terribly old standing in front of him.

“I have good friends zhat _are_ birds.” I comment suddenly. “I zhink zhey vould be offended by zhat comment.”

Scout, no, _Jay_ looks at me with a small grin.

“Socrates, right? You name them after Greek and Roman Scientists, don’t you?”

I am surprised yet again.

“You. . .remember zhe name of my favourite bird?” I asked.

My voice sounds foreign in my throat. My lips move in unfamiliar patterns as I feel a spark run down my spine. I stare at the Scout as he laughs.

“Doc, you and that crazy RED have so many birds I cannot believe that you both don’t get them all messed up!”

My face eases back.

“Zhere is a story about zhat.”

“Really?”

His voice is eager. It drives me mad as I walk to my desk and put my violin back in its case. I set the instrument carefully among the velvet and leather. I take my time as I nod.

“Jaa. Perhaps I vill share it vith you sometime.”

This seems to disappoint the boy. He frowns, but does not make a move to stand up or move away from me. He looks up as I turn to face him.

“How’d you know it was me, Doc?”

“August.”


	3. Beautiful Music

Jay starts and looks at me like he’s been hit with one of his baseballs. He stares blankly for a moment before shaking his head.

“August?”

I nod at him.

“Zhat is mein name.”

Jay smiles.

“August. It’s. . .an interesting name.”

“All second born sons carry zhat name in my family.” I reply lightly. “Mein older brozher got the family namesake, Willem.”

“You sound bitter, Doc. . .I mean, August.”

I love the way his voice says my name. It makes my fingers shake on the latches of my case as I close and lock it. My body is wanting as I turn to look at him.

“Nein. Not bitter.” I answer. “I do not vorry about zhe zhings I cannot change.”

“Lucky.” Jay responds softly. “I wish I could do that.”

He looks at me now. His eyes are a bright, sky blue. They are drawing me in. I feel that my muscles are trembling beneath my dress shirt and vest.

I remain silent as Jay laughs.

“I heard you playin’ almost two months ago. Snipes had to stop Doe from pounding me in the face. That was the day I dropped the Intel, remember?”

I nod.

“I remember.” I answer aloud. “But, I also remember you vere injured coming out of zhe base. You had your leg blown off by a RED Demoman before you could bring zhe case into our territory. Zhe ozhers should have moved forward to retrieve it. Zhat vas not _your_ fault.”

Jay looks forlorn. Even though he is grinning, his face is sad. I feel the age difference between us becoming apparent as he runs a hand through his damp, brown hair. His metal ID tags bounce against his clavicles as he shakes his head.

“Anyway, you played when I was in the Infirmary. I hadn’t heard someone play like that since Jason was alive.”

His voice trails off. He winces and stares vacantly at the wall.

“Jason. He vas. . .your friend?”

“More than that.” Jay whispers.

“He vas your brozher, zhen?” I try.

The Scout’s face goes angry and dark as he turns to me and shakes his head.

“Jason was better than _any_ of my fuckin’ brothers.” he says hatefully. “My brothers don’t give a fuck about me. I hate them.”

I hold up my hands passively and shake my head. My glasses reflect the light as I try to pacify the angered Scout.

“I am sorry, Jay.” I breathe. “I did not mean to anger you.”

The Scout sighs and looks down. He ignores his body and pulls one of his knees upward. He leans his elbow on it and puts his chin against his palm.

“Don’t apologize, August. Damn, man. I shouldn’t be yellin’ at you. _You_ should be yellin’ at _me_! I was snoopin and hidin’ outside your office. You fuckin’ caught me with my hand on my dick. I mean, you should be wailin on my ass.”

This euphemism makes me moan internally as I desperately work to control my emotions. I look at the young man on the floor and shake my head obediently.

“I do not believe in physical punishment of fellow teammates.” I state, instead. “I have seen how zhe ozhers treat you. It is unfair. Mein music reminds you of somezhing you obviously care deeply about. Vhy vould I yell at you?”

Jay looks at me innocently.

“Because I had my hand on my junk outside your _office_.”

I shrug.

“For some it is a beautiful woman.” I respond. “For ozhers, it is a beautifully played song or eloquent symphony. What difference is it zhat one man releases under a woman’s touch or Mozart’s?”


	4. The Why of Scout

There was a point where I remember the Scout rising from the floor. I remember him staring at me like I had spoken a magick word. His eyes were intent and deep blue. He rose to his feet and came toward me with firm resolution.  By the time I realised he was kissing me, it was too late to stop him.

I felt myself moaning softly in my throat as his tongue glided across my lower lip. His body was pressing mine to my desk, pinning me. His lips forced mine apart and his tongue slid over my own.  I could taste the soft sweetness of his mouth. It was not the taste of pure innocence. It was the taste of something better.

My hands come up to his arms to try and break us apart. I am relieved when he pulls away of his own accord. His eyes are devilish as he looks at me with a small grin.

“He used to say stuff like that, too.”

“Who? Your friend?” I say, dazed.

“He wasn’t just a friend, Doc.” he says softly. “He was. . .was something _more_.”

I make the connection.

I look at the young, firm body pressed to mine. I can feel Jay’s erection pushing against my inner thigh. It is driving me mad as I try to catch my breath. I am finding it difficult to concentrate as the Scout looks away for a moment before turning back to me.

His face is serious and devoid of its usual cocky, attitude.

“He was my lover.” Jay states simply. “I loved him, and we had each other. Then, one day, he was in the wrong place at the wrong, _fucking_ time, and he got involved in a fight between these white kids and these black kids. He got shot for protecting a girl they were tormenting.”

Jay takes a breath at this point. He is fighting back tears, I can tell. I remain perfectly still as he turns away and shakes his head.

“He died a couple of days later.” he breathes. “I watched him die. He gave me his violin. He told me I could learn to play for him. He’d be listenin for my progress. I ain’t touched the stupid thing since he left me here.

“My brothers are assholes. They knew Jason and I fucked around. They told my Ma and she has denied the whole thing ever happened. Shipped me out here to “straighten” me out. Yeah, great plan, Ma! Send me to the middle of FUCKIN NOWHERE with a bunch of guys.

“Genius.”

The Scout’s hands clutch my arms, mercilessly. I do not try to separate myself from him. I watch him with a newfound respect and sincerity as he looks up at me with a few, stray tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Then, these guys out here wail on me just like my brothers.” he whispered. “They hate on me, and I run, and I run, and I run. . .but it ain’t never good enough for em, man! I run because that’s what Jason told me to do when they came after me for bein’ gay. He told me to run. Just run as fast and as far as I could. If I ran like the wind, nobody could catch me to hurt me.

“Goddammit, Doc! HE FUCKING LEFT ME ALL ALONE!”

I let Jay strike my chest several times as he cries angrily. After a moment, I seize his wrists in my hands and pull him tightly against my chest. I can feel him sobbing into my shoulder as he crumples against me. I can feel the pain drenching his body. Every muscle is shaking. His entire body is a mess as I remain silent for a few seconds.

Finally, I close my eyes and bury my lips in his hair.  It is soft and smells of soap. Despite his rugged, dirty nature, the Scout was meticulously clean. During bunk inspection, he never failed. I had thought his over the top attitude may be a ruse for a deeper condition, but I would have never connected it all to _this_.

“Jay, I know zhat nozhing I can say vill make zhe pain of Jason’s death stop.” I start slowly. “Nozhing anyvone can say can undo zhat. It vas horrible vhat happened, but zhat girl he saved probably vill never forget vhat he did for her.”

I feel Jay lift his head from my chest. His face is a mess of snot and tears as he shakes his head.

“She writes to me every week!” he cries softly. “Her name is Yolanda. She moved to Boston from Alabama. She came to see Jase in the hospital every day before he died. She is the best friend I have. She is wonderful, and I know she has trouble cause of what happened. She feels like it was her fault, but I know Jason wouldn’t want her to think that. He told her so.

“He told me to take care of her! So, I send my paycheck to her every week.”

I look down at him with stun.

“You do?”

Jay nods.

“I don’ need it.” he whispers back. “Mann Co. gives me everything I need out here. It would just be squandered if I gave it to Ma. So, I setup an account for Yolanda, and I give everything to her so that she can go to college.

“She wants to be a doctor. . .and she wants to play violin.”


	5. Always Running

I believe I startle the boy when I grab him in my arms and hug him tightly to my chest. He is rigid for a moment while I close my eyes and envelope myself in his scent. His very essence is sickeningly sweet and I feel that I am a disgusting pervert for wanting him to myself.

“Hey, Doc, you are kinda huggin’ a bit tight, man!”

I come to myself again and shake my head. I set the boy back on the ground and put my hands on his shoulders. I force myself to look him in the eyes.

“Jay, you have a heart zhat your exteriour does vell to hide.” I say softly. “You have a tough shell zhat even _I_ could not see through. You are clever and smart, and you hide zhat behind zhis tough guy persona zhat makes you detestable.”

“You like that?” Jay asks, pleased. “I took drama in high school! Jason and I were a riot in the lead roles.”

I smile at him helplessly.

“Does it not tire you to keep acting all zhe time, Jay?”

Jay shook his head.

“No, man. Running makes me tired.” he answers. “I am _running_ all the time. I can’t stop.”

“Vhy?”

He looks at me with those sad, blue eyes again. I feel my heart clench in my chest as he shakes his head.

“If I stop, they’ll catch up to me.” he whispers. “Then, I will be seen for what I am. Everyone will know I’m a fag and that I am supporting a black girl back home. They will see me for a sympathetic, bleedin’ heart, and they will kill me for it!

“I don’ wanna die like that. I don’t wanna die cause I loved a man instead of a woman! I don’t wanna die because I care about the _person_ and not the _colour_ of their skin!

“Damn, Doc! I just wanna slow down enough to feel _something_ other than pain!”

His fingers are clutching my vest. They are wrapping around it tighter as the fabric wrinkles in his palms. I stare silently while he trembles.

“When you play, August,” he says softly, “I feel like I _can_ stop.”

He looks up at me seriously.

I feel my blood burning my face as I remain transfixed by his gaze.

“After that time in the Infirmary, I would wait around. I got to know your schedule. I would come every day, even if you didn’t play. I began to suspect you knew what was going on after you started playing every day, but I decided to keep coming. Soon, I was lost in your music.

“I was free from the memories of the past, I wasn’t running, I wasn’t tryin to get Intel or avoid that damn shovel of Doe’s! I was _me_. I was _safe_. I was some place I _wanted_ to be!

“It got to be that I was so lost in the feel of it, I didn’t realise that I would be fuckin’ wanking it right outside your goddamn door! After the first few times, I tried to stop, but then, I didn’t care. I just didn’t care because it felt so good.”

I groan. I physically fall back against my desk and grip the side of it for support as Jay’s hands trail down my chest and grasp at my groin. My face is flushed and I am gasping for breath as I stare at the younger man in front of me. His face is still serious as he gently grinds his body against mine.

“Fuck, August. . .” he whispers.  “. . .you make me feel better than Jason ever could. You would play for yourself at first. . .but after a few weeks, you were playing for me. Admit it.”

I shake my head and try to swallow. I find the task difficult.

“Vhat. . .Vhat are you talking about, Jay?” I rasp. “I am in love vith zhe music. I play vhat moves me at zhe time.”

“Maybe.” Jay concedes. “But, at first, you never played _Pachebel’s Canon_ at the end of every hour until the second or third week.”

He has me there.  I am surprised by his ingenuity. His outer persona indeed disguises his cleverness.

I moan and try to stifle my noise with my knuckles as Jay’s fingers press harder against me. I am hardening under his ministrations and a part of me wishes I had left the boy outside. Another part of me wishes he would never stop.

“You realised it was my favourite after you played it a couple of times.” Jay persists, pushing his erection against my own.  “You may have even heard me out there. I am pretty loud when I lose myself in a song I love.”

My head falls back as he digs his hips in toward mine. I desperately try to remember that I am the adult and that this boy in front of me is a child. However, his hands are moving toward my belt and I cannot think of anything anymore.

“Jaa.” I breathe aloud. “I realised zhat you loved _Pachebel_.  I vould play it at zhe end, just for you.”

This makes him smile, and he pulls my head forward so that I am looking into his eyes again. I stare at him with lips parted. My face is red and my heart is racing. My blood is burning in my ears and I want him to keep touching me.

I realise I am no longer in control.

“It’s not just the music, Doc.” he breathes.

His lips are dangerously close to mine again. I tremble as he looks at me.

“It’s _you_.”

I close my eyes and moan against the kiss. His lips force mine open and his tongue is exploring my mouth hungrily. I can feel his hands undoing the front of my slacks as his fingers caress my flesh. I am shaking hard as he pulls away from me and smiles. 

“You’ve been waitin’ for me, haven’t you, August?” he purrs. “You’ve been plannin’ on catching me at it for awhile. I’ve been avoidin’ you to set you on the path. I knew that would get your attention.  You are a dignified guy, but I am a pretty patient underneath all the talk. I could wait a little longer. . .but I don’t think you want me to, do you?”

I moan loudly and throw my head back as Jay pulls my pants and my underwear down my hips. The garments hang around my thighs as my erection throbs in front of his face. I feel violated in a way I do not understand as I clutch my desk for dear life.

I know if I let go, I will fall.

“ _Nein_.” I hear myself breathe. “Don’t stop, Jay. Don’t stop.”


	6. Melody

My voice becomes a melody in my head and in the echo across the tile. I practise in my office because the acoustics are not bad for violin. I get an excellent reverberation that reminds me of when I used to play with a pianist. Now, my voice carries across the same room in the troughs of lust. It is low and deep.

It is beautiful.

Jay’s lips encompass me as his fingers dig into my hips. His nails rake my flesh as his tongue explores every crevice and vein. He brings a hand to caress my testicles and I moan louder. This excites him and he continues the sweet torture.  His mouth is sinful.

“Jay. . .”

The Scout releases me and playfully licks the head of my cock. Pre-cum slides down my shaft as my legs tremble. He smiles up at me and nods.

“I like when you say my name.” he states aloud. “I wanna hear you say it some more.”

I gasp and lift one of my hands to entangle it in his soft, brown hair. My fingers guide the boy’s face back to my erection. He obeys without complaint and runs his tongue along my entire length. His teeth are gentle and press softly in places that make my body explode with emotion.

My heart is thundering as I buck my hips upward.

I want him to take more of me.

I feel him moan against me and I gaze down at him with eyes clouded over in lust. My glasses slide down my nose as I force my weight into my lower back. I put my other hand against the Scout’s face and force him to look up at me as he his sucking me off.

“You are beautiful, Jay.” I say softly. “I like seeing you on your hands and knees like zhis. I _have_ vanted you to do zhis to me.  I have _wanted_ you to come to me.”

His nails dig into one of my legs as his other hand grasps the base of his own erection. He is pulling frantically as he continues to focus his attention on my own cock. It is mind numbing, but I manage to control myself.

I have had years of practise.

No matter what lover he had before, this boy is still young.

He still has much to learn.

I hold the Scout’s head down on my shaft and enjoy the tightness of his throat for a moment. I close my eyes and clutch his head in my hands before pulling him back.

Saliva is dripping down the corner of his mouth as he stares up at me hungrily.

I smile at him fondly for a moment.

“I remind you zhat much of your lost lover?”

To my surprise, Jay shakes his head.

“No, man.” he breathes. “You can’t go back and replace him. Jason’s always gonna be with me or some sappy bullshit like that. No. I fell in love with _you_. . .just _you_. . when you patched me up after that battle and let me cry myself to sleep on your shoulder.”

My memory comes back to me and I remember the night I did let the young man in front of me cry upon my shoulder. I knew that he had been in an immense amount of pain. I could not give him any more Morphine for fear he would fall into a coma. He was hurt so badly.

I remember holding him and whispering to him in soft German. It was babble to him, but it made him feel safe and secure. He had, indeed, cried himself to sleep. Even then, I had stayed up all night with him to make sure he was all right.

I smile again.

“I have a soft spot for foul mouthed, young men I suppose.”

Jay shakes his head and rubs his lips against my inner thigh. He relishes my moan and kisses my flesh.

“I’m really a sweet guy, Doc.” he whispers. “You just gotta get to know the real me.”

“Is zhis the _real_ you?”

Jay looks up at me with a smirk and gently clutches my testicles in his palm. His fingers press against my entrance and cause me to bend forward with a moan.

He raises his hand and runs it along my cheek.

“What do _you_ think, August?” he asks back.

“It is.”

I answer without thinking.

I know this is the real Scout.  This is the young man that no one sees out on the battlefield or here in the Base. This is the young man that truly wishes he could be set free.

This is the young man that used to sit outside my door and masturbate to my music.

No more.

Now, he was _mine_.

“Come, Jay.” I whisper putting my hand over his. “I admire your youth, but I am not as young as you think I am. Let us go somewhere more comfortable.”

This illicits a moan from the boy as I run my fingertips over his lips. He kisses each digit before I gently help him to his feet.  I adjust my clothes so that I can walk properly. He follows me obediently to my room next to my office.

I let him wander in before me and close the door after I step inside of the room. I smile silently as I watch him look around the pale, blue painted walls.  I have few possessions, but of those I own, my small bird menagerie and my desk are my favourites.

“You have a window. It must be nice.”

I start as Jay stands near the window and breathes deeply. I loosen my tie and pull it from around my neck.

“I thought that your bunk had a window?”

Jay shakes his head.

“No. I have a vent.” he responds. “It lets enough air in, but it isn’t like _this_. It is like sleepin’ in a closet, man.”

It was then I remembered when we found out we were getting a new Scout Class to assist us at 2Fort. The others did not seem pleased when it was revealed that the new recruit was barely 18 let alone a war hardened soldier. Everyone, save for myself, had thought it would be a great idea to put him at the farthest end of the barracks and next to where our Pyro kept himself.

I suddenly felt an immense hatred for my fellow teammates as Jay relishes the night air on his skin. I watch him take his shirt off and throw it on the floor. His muscles are defined in the dim light of my bedroom. I can see ridges of flesh and bone as small scars ran along the spine of my Scout.

I frown at a particularly large scar at the base of Jay’s neck.

“Vhat is zhat scar, _liebe_?”

Jay starts and feels behind his neck instinctively.

“What? This one?” he asks back.

I nod.

“Nothin. Just an injury I got when I was a kid.” Jay responds softly. “I fell outta a tree. Well, no, I was _pushed_ outta a tree by my bro. I was lucky I wasn’t paralysed, the dumb fucker. I hit a few branches before hittin’ the ground. Fucked up my neck and my back. I broke my arm. It was a mess.”

He grins at me.

“I had good doctors back then, too.”


	7. Hungry

I shake my head and motion for him to come to me. He willingly moves toward my arms and I hold him tightly to my body. His breath hits my exposed clavicles as he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me. His body feels good pressed up against mine.

It feels right.

“You can stay vith me, zhen.” I breathe. “Vhen zhe ozhers go, you can do vhat you have been doing for zhe last, few weeks. If anyvone so much as _looks_ at you strange tell me immediately. I vill make sure it _stops_.”

Jay smiles against my skin. I can feel him relaxing into me. This is his sign of trust. I realise now that this boy is going to be _my_ responsibility. While I understand the task and the dangers, I come to the realisation that I do not care.

My love for the boy is greater than my concern.

“Thank you, August.” he breathes. “I always hoped you’d. . .ya know. . .feel the same. But, with me being a kid. . .”

I shake my head.

“You are an adult.” I correct. “Anyvone who is shipped here and fights zhis var is an adult. No matter _vhat_ age zhey are.”

Jay smiles again and holds me closer.

“I love you, August.”

My heart seizes in my chest and for a moment, I think I stop breathing. I tremble and clutch the body of the Scout closer to me. I cannot speak for another few minutes, but this doesn’t seem to bother Jay.

Instead, he shakes his head.

“You don’t have to say it back.” he says softly. “I just wanted ya to know that _I_ feel that way.”

He moans softly as I grab him by his hair and gently pull his head back. He looks at me with rosy cheeks and parted lips as my eyes narrow. I am letting the animal in me take over and he knows it. Before I let it have me completely, I shake my head at him.

“I have loved you since you came to Base.” I whisper fiercely. “You are _mine_ , Jay. Do you understand me!?”

Jay moans again as I raise him higher. His body is trembling. I can feel his erection pressed against my thigh as he gasps.

“Do you _understand_ me, Jay?” I hiss.

He nods, weakly.

“Yeah, August.” he answers. “No one gets me but you.”

I smile. It is dark, carnal and full of desire.

“Good. Now zhat zhat’s out of zhe vay, enough talking.”

He whimpers softly as I push him onto my bed. The springs creak as I undo the buttons on my vest and throw it to the floor. I grab Jay’s pants and pull them from his long, muscular legs. His cock is throbbing against his abdomen as he pants softly.

He is more than I imagined.

The Scout’s pants and my shirt join the pile growing on the floor. The mattress creaks under my weight as I tower over the small frame of the young man beneath me.

I force my lips upon his and open his mouth with my tongue. I can taste myself mixed with that sinfully sweet taste of his and that only drives me farther. My hands grope blindly for his cock and begin working the tender flesh back and forth.

Jay cries out softly as I part from him. He brings his arms up around my neck as my lips press against his throat, his clavicles and his chest. Hot, wet trails of saliva follow where my lips have been as I work my way down his torso and stomach. He is frantic now as he trembles uncontrollably.

“August. . .”

He is whining. How cute.

My lips take him inside and I work the sensitive parts of the organ around with my tongue. I have years of experience. While he has youth, I have wisdom. It will make for an interesting exchange.

He bucks underneath my ministrations. His legs spread wider as my hands work his testicles and press against his entrance with firm intent. One of my fingers slides inside of him and he arches his back euphorically.

I can’t stand his moans. He is driving me insane.

I drag the hot wetness from my mouth down to Jay’s entrance and spread his legs even wider. Pre-cum coats us both and my body is trembling as I add another finger inside of the Scout. He is growing tighter in my mouth and I can feel the organ twitching. I gently release him and he cries out painfully.

It is music to me.

“Shh.” I whisper reassuringly. “I promise something much better.”

Jay’s eyes follow me in disbelief as I pull away and remove the remainder of my clothes. My cock is throbbing now. It is begging me to ravage the body laid out before me. I try to control myself as I return to my partner.

I lovingly kiss the boy on the lips as I buck my hips in over his. Our erections slide over one another causing a wonderful friction that causes a moan to vibrate in Jay’s throat. I smile through our kiss and release his lips.

“Tell me vhat you vant, Jay.” I breathe.

Jay moans as I continue to slowly slide over his cock. His body is quaking.

“Put it in me, August.” he commands softly. “Fuck me, man. Please.”

“Zhat’s vhat I vanted to hear.”

Jay cries out and wraps his arms around me again as I position myself behind him. It is painful holding back, but I realise that it may have been a very long time since the Scout’s last, sexual encounter. I keep this at the forefront of my mind as I begin to ease inside of him.

It becomes difficult as the Scout bucks his hips forward sharply.

“I ain’t a virgin, Doc.” Jay says impatiently. “And it ain’t like I don’t find ways to “entertain” myself down there. Come on, you can do better than this.”

I smile at him wryly.

“My, my,” I whisper, “my little Scout is full of surprises.”

Jay grins at me.

“I want to be full of somethin’ else, Doc.” he responds.

“As you vish.”

I am happy to oblige this request. I give in to the greater demon inside of me and I shove myself inside of the Scout until I am completely enveloped. I gasp at the sensation as Jay’s body acclimates to my own. His muscles tense against me and he moans loudly.

His back arches gracefully into my body. He pushes his hips up to mine, greedily.

God, how I have _wanted_ to see this body in passion like this.

“Fuck me, August.” he breathes again. “Please, Please. . .”


	8. Playing Hell's Harp

It is a desperate plea as I grab his hips and begin forcing him down upon me. I move quickly against his smaller frame and I moan as I push deeper inside of him.

Jay’s cries are mixed with my moans in a wonderful harmony. My birds coo from under their nightshade, but I am ignorant of everything except for the body beneath my own. His muscles are tense with desire and sweat is covering us both.

I grasp his cock in my hand and begin pumping it in my fist. More cries and whimpers erupt from that sweet, precious mouth of his. It causes me to thrust harder and faster. I love watching his eyes roll back and his arms splay out around his head.

His lips are parted and his cheeks are the perfect shade of red.

I realise I want to see his eyes.

I want him to _watch_ me cumming inside of his body.

“Look at me, Jay.” I command.

Jay obeys and opens his eyes. They are hazy and dim with desire. I love that. His eyes watch me as a hand comes up to his lips. He bites his knuckles to keep from screaming louder.

How reserved of the loud mouthed youth.

“I vant you to vatch.” I whisper as my body moves toward climax. “I vant you to beg for it.”

Jay’s body arches off the bed as I move faster. I run my thumb over the head of his cock and he has to stifle another loud cry. I continue the sweet torture until he begins to thrash.

“Shit! Fuck!” he cries. “I am cumming, August. Shit!”

Indeed, the youth’s erection trembles in my palm and hot, sticky strands cover my fingers and the Scout’s abdomen. I smile with satisfaction and bend forward to gently clean the organ with my lips.

Jay bucks and moans as I continue to move inside of him.

“August!” he whimpers. “August, please! Please cum inside of me! Please fill me with it! Please, don’t leave me like this, man! I want to _feel_ it!”

I smile and pull away from his softening cock.

“You have to look at me, Jay.” 

Jay obeys and watches me. His hands are pressed up under his chin as he stares at me with eyes somewhere between lust and sated desire. He looks beautiful with semen spread out over his body and a blush running through his chest.

I push his legs upward so that I can get inside of him deeper.  He moans and clenches his fists, but he does not look away from me. His eyes are locked on mine as I feel my limit approaching.

“I am going to cum inside of you, Jay.” I hiss. “I am going to make it so you von’t vant anyvone else.”

He silently nods, his eyes transfixed on mine. He watches me moan and buck into his hips. He winces and forces his eyes to stay on me.

“August. . .”

I ramble something in fierce German as I cum inside of him. His muscles tense around me exactly how I like it and I fill his insides. It begins to run out of him as I work my pace down and stop all together.

It is wonderfully beautiful.

“Is it everyzhing. . .you vanted?” I whisper, breathlessly.

I run my thumb over his lips. I can feel his hot breath against my skin as he relaxes beneath me. I smile down at him.

He nods.

“Fuckin’. . .wonderful.”

I laugh gently and slowly begin to pull out of him. He makes a small, hissing noise but quickly recovers as I look for something to clean him off with.

“Just give me my shirt.” he says as he notices what I am doing.

“Zhat’s silly.” I tell him with a frown. “Shirts are for wearing, not cleaning up.”

Jay grinned.

“Mine are both.”

Not having anything else handy, I relent and grab the Scout’s shirt from the floor. I gently wipe his body clean before turning to my own.  I look at him curiously as he stops me.

“Nuh, uh.” he says taking the shirt. “That’s _my_ job.”

I smile at him and allow him to clean my skin. I enjoy his touch and gentle fingers. When he finishes, he tosses the shirt back to the floor and huddles close to me.

“See? Fair.”

“Jaa. I see.” I respond, kissing his forehead.

“I’m tired as fuck, August.” Jay whispers as he puts his head on my shoulder. “Can I stay here with you tonight?”

I wrap my arms around the Scout and tilt his head upward. I kiss his lips passionately for a moment before leaning back and looking at him seriously.

“You may stay vith me _every_ night.” I breathe. “My bed is yours now.”

This makes Jay smile and he nods.

“Thanks, August.”

“It’s vhat lovers do.”

Jay is silent as I lift his body in my arms and pull the covers down. I put him between the sheets and settle in beside him. I set my glasses on my bedside table and reach for the light as Jay wraps his arm around my waist.

“I love you, August.” he repeats. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jay.” I whisper. “Very much.”

“Will you teach me how to play the violin?”

I smile secretly and relish the Scout’s face pressed against my back. I realise that this has come full circle. It wasn’t just about carnal desire or falling in love with the music itself. It was about keeping a promise to a dear friend, lost.

I wish _I_ still had that dedication.

“Jaa, _liebe_. I vill teach you. Ve vill have lessons every day if you vant.”

“That sounds good.” Jay whispers. “I’d like that a lot.”

I turn off the light and my room is bathed in a pale form of darkness. The moonlight skirts across the wooden planks as I ease myself to my other side and pull Jay into my embrace. He melds into my body and slings his arm over me to get a bit closer.

I smile again and tuck the boy’s head under my chin.

Life truly works miracles in strange ways. She plays Her song over the violin of life. Her bow strikes chords and makes notes on the strings of the human beings that She guides. Their lives entwine in the sounds of Her symphony.

Sometimes the song is sad and tragick. Sometimes it makes you angry and sob tears of rage and sorrow. Other times, the song is happy and bright. It brings laughter to your lips and a smile to your heart. Either way, Her song brought you to your ultimate purpose.

She brought you to where you belonged.

On worn strings, ancient and wise, She knew what chords to play to bring you _home_.


End file.
